dwlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Level articles
I've been busy with work and holiday-related business the last few days and was pleased to see several new articles about specific levels when I signed on tonight to check in on the site. I wonder if these would be more useful if we set up some templates to break apart various bits of information and present them in a more visual way. I'm thinking of a navbox about the level, perhaps including a screenshot of the background that shows up when you select the level in the season list, as well as icons for the associated time fragments and rare drops that might be attained in the level, and the number of phases in the level. Within each phase, I think we can also use tables and screenshots of the creatures (to distinguish them from one another) as well as a breakdown of their color, HP, attack output/recharge, and special power(s). I'm not very good at breaking down the numbers for levels as I play through them, but I can easily capture images. If I play through one of the levels that's already got info, I can capture images and do up an example of what I'm thinking about in terms of tables. Anyone have any suggestions or comments on this before I set to work on one of them as a prototype? Also, do we want to make articles on each specific enemy (so there'd be an article on cherub weeping angels, one on Sontaran Commander Vade the Defiant, etc.? Or are we ok just keeping them nested in their respective levels? —yoda8myhead (talk) 07:41, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I would say maybe add a strategy section for levels people having difficulties, expert mode, the boss levels, and in my experience the green toxic clouds in rebel flesh and almost people levels, I would not put a recommended team though as it is too opinion based. - Arthur1812 (talk) 17:18, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking of trying to use the Enemies table of Nightmare in Silver: Closed for Business in the other levels, to see if it works well. I'd suggest to use sepparate tables for each wave in the level, but perhaps it would be too confusing. Trenzalore456 (talk) 23:29, January 7, 2014 (UTC) : The issue with separate tables for each wave is that some enemy types appear multiple times in multiple waves. Putting all of that information in one place in each level's page allows us to have all the information for each level's enemies in a consistent location, as well as reduce the amount of duplicated information. Fiveofeight (talk) 23:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I've created an infobox/navbox template for levels at Template:Level. I adapted it from Template:Infobox episode and only did the basic functionality/level information, so the formatting/aesthetics could use some work. Fiveofeight (talk) 04:43, January 8, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to know what others think about the names for different types of the same named enemy within a level. For instance, there are three types of Silent in The Wedding of River Song: Giza and there are two types in The Wedding of River Song: Kings Chamber. What I did for those levels is just call them Silent A/B/C/etc., arranged in ascending order by HP. However, this could be confusing since "Silent B" in one level doesn't necessarily correspond to "Silent B" in the other level. Various enemy types do have corresponding stats between different levels that are near each other like the Silents with each given pose in the last three Wedding of River Song levels. (In this case, the two Silent A types correspond to each other, but both Silent B types and the Silent C type are poses/types that only appear in their respective levels out of the two.) For what are probably obvious reasons, I don't want to have to use clunky names like "Silent with its left hand raised" or "Silent with a small energy ball" and "Silent with a large energy ball and an energy aura around it", so the only real possibility I can think of here is choosing an arbitrary lettering/numbering as I've already done with those two levels - with the issue mainly being what scope that lettering/numbering should have (e.g. specific to the level itself, specific to a group of levels, etc.). Fiveofeight (talk) 02:19, January 10, 2014 (UTC) This is a tricky one, I would say leave it as Silent A, B and C but to make this work, the author of the table pretty much needs to provide all information for the entire table. Also have a statement along the line "the information listed only correspond to the this level only." Arthur1812 (talk) 02:43, January 10, 2014 (UTC) : I see no problem with using A/B/C, specially because it has already been used in other articles. In Victory of the Daleks I used this model to distinguish between three Daleks with the same appearence and stats but with different powers. But I think the statement suggested by Arthur1812 is a good idea and I'll add it to the other pages. Trenzalore456 (talk) 05:35, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I've replaced the now-one-sentence nth wave subsections in a few of the level articles with a table (NiS:CfB, NiS:Mr. Clever, TWoRS:Giza). Those kinds of tables would probably look better with images as well, though the names can't be dispensed with since some different types of enemies have the same images/gem colors (e.g. the two types of Cybermite in NiS:CfB). Fiveofeight (talk) 08:18, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Can we make some adjusts to Template:Level or to the Enemies tables so the tables won't be pushed down in the articles? Just a visual issue, but it would make the articles cleaner and easier to read. Trenzalore456 (talk) 01:08, January 12, 2014 (UTC) : You do have a point about the excess blank space appearing in those articles. There may not be a simple fix (without changing the layout of the pages). We could reduce the amount of blank space by forcing a table of contents (using __TOC__ or __FORCETOC__ as described in w:Help:Table of contents), but that solution isn't perfect. Another possibility is to add more text before the table or to rearrange the text so that more of it appears before the table rather than after. It isn't really a problem that can be fixed by changing the infobox, however, and making the enemies table thinner might not be feasible. Fiveofeight (talk) 02:11, January 12, 2014 (UTC)